fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing Fiction Race: The Begining of the Beginning
Koopa Troopa:Hi i'm Koopa Troopa. And were in Hogwrats. I'm the host of the new show The Amazing Fiction Race. This is were we picked 11 Teams of 2 from Fiction to race around the world of Fiction. (1st bus rolls in) (A kid with a Red Shirt and a Blue creature walks out of the bus) Annoucer:Mac and Bloo, Boy and his Immaganary Friend from Foster's Home for Immaganary Friends. (Interview before the race) Mac:Me and Bloo came here for the race because. Bloo:The Money! Mac:Where not here so we can make friends, Where not here to see what's the world of Fiction is like, Where here for the Money. Bloo:Yay, So that's why where here. (A Grey Cat and a Dog walks out of the Bus) Annoucer:Rita and Runt, Friends from Animaniacs. (Interview before the race) Rita:Where here cause we sher had alot of Adventures. Runt:And we think this race we'll be are best yet! Rita:And Plus we think some of the teams could be our friends. (A plumber with Red Clothes and a Plumber with Green Clothes walks out of the bus) Announcer:Mario and Luigi, Brothers/Plumbers from Super Mario Bros. (Interview before the race) Mario:Where here cause we want to show Me and my Brother is not only the Best at Video Game Franchises, But also the Best at The Amazing Race. Luigi:And i'm his partner to finally be loved as much as my brother. (A Blue Hedgehog and a Fox with 2 Tails walks out of the bus) Announcer:Sonic and Tails, Best Friends from Sonic the Hedgehog. (Interview before the race) Sonic:Me and Tails are here to prove that i'm really the fatest creature on earth. Tails:And to show the Mario Bros who's boss! (A Blue Bunny and a Pink Bunny with no Relation walks out of the bus) Announcer:Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny, Friends from Tiny Toon Adventures. (Interview before the race) Buster Bunny:Where here cause we want are show to be more Popular. Babs Bunny:And we think this Race well be alot of Fun. Buster Bunny:Yay, What she said. (A Squirrel with a Blue Leather Pilot Hat and a Moose walks out of the bus) Announcer:Rocky and Bullwinkle, Best Friends from Rocky and Bullwinkle. (Interview before the race) Rocky:Where here cause where bored. Bullwinkle:So we Signed up for this race so we can stop being bored with making money off of it. (2nd Bus Rolls In) (A Sponge and a Pink Starfish walks out of the bus) Announcer:Spongebob and Patrick, Best Friends from Spongebob Squarepants. (Interview before the race) Spongebob:Where here too have fun! Right Patrick? Patrick:Huh? (A Grey Rabbit and Black Duck walks outs of the bus) Announcer:Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, Best Friends/Roommates from Looney Tunes. (Interview before the race) Bugs Bunny:Where here cause we want to show the oldest franchise is better than all the other franchises here. Daffy Duck:I thought we where here for the money! (A Boy with a Red Cap and a Blonde Hair Girl walks out of the bus) Announcer:Billy and Mandy, Best Friends from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. (Interview before the race) Billy:(Eats a bunch of Jelly Beans) Mandy:Ugh! (2 Old Super Heroes walks out of the bus) Announcer:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, Super Heroes from Spongebob Squarepants. (Interview before the race) Mermaid Man:Where here cause, Why are we here again? Barnacle Boy:Oh Brother. (A Blue Monster and a Green Monster walks out of the bus) Announcer:Mike and Sully, Best Friends/Co Workers from Monsters Inc/Monsters University. (Interview before the race) Mike:Where here to show where the best at everything. Sully:I know, It dosen't make since. Koopa Troopa:1 of you well win $1,000,000,000 each, And the rest well fail. Your first clue is inside. The World of Fiction is waiting for you. Ready, Get Set.................GO! (Everyone goes inside Hogwrats) Tails:Where's the clue box. Rocky:I can't find the cluebox Sully:Do you guys know where the cluebox is? Spongebob:I'm sorry but we forget to get the map. Mike:We did too! Rocky:Me, Bullwinkle, Sonic, and Tails forgot too! Bullwinkle:And the worst part about that is that we can't go back and get a map. (Intro Starts) The Intro Starts with the Amazing Fiction Race Logo. Then we tune into Mac and Bloo running away from the Scariest Imaginary Friend Ever, then there shown smiling at the camera with there names under them. Then we tune into Rita and Runt bracking out of the Pound, then there shown smiling at the camera with there names under them. Then we tune into Mario and Luigi Stomping on some Goomba's, then there shown smiling at the camera with there names under them. Then we tune into Sonic and Tails fighting Dr.Eggman, then there show smiling at the camera with there names under them. Then we tune into Buster and Babs doing there homework at acme arces, then there shown smiling at the camera with there names under them. Then we tune into Rocky and Bullwinkle walking away from one of Fearless Leader's Spy's, then there show smiling at the camera with there names under them. Then we tune into SpongeBob and Patrick smiling at the camera with their names under them. Then we tune into Bugs and Daffy driving a car, then there shown smiling at the camera with their names under them. Then we tune into Billy and Mandy walking into a Haunted House, then there shown smiling at the camera with their names under them. Then we tune into Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy fighting Man Ray, then there shown smiling at the camera with their names under them. Then we tune into Mike and Sully Scaring a kid, then there shown smiling at the camera with their names under them. (Intro Ends) Rocky and Bullwinkle Currently in 1st Place: Rocky:Finally, The clue box. Bullwinkle:So what we need to do Rocky:Apparently there's another clue Bullwinle:What's the other one. Rocky:It says Fast Forward. Koopa Troopa:For Fast Forward, What they need to do is either do a challange or just run to the pitstop. Rocky:Let's do it! Bullwinkle:Then let's go! Sonic and Tails Currently in 2nd Place: Tails:Here's the clue. Sonic:What do we need to do. Tails:It says detour. Koopa Troopa:For detour, they need to do Magic or Broom. For Magic, someone have to turn a Mushrom from the Mario Franchise, into a 1-Up Mushroom, turn a Lava Lamp into 2 Lava Lamps, and make a Soccer Ball disapear. For Broom, Some has to go threw all of the 7 hopes, and the other have to get the snitch Tails:Let's do Broom. Sonic: OK! Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny Currently in 3rd Place: Buster Bunny:Let's Go to Broom. Mike and Sully Currently in 4th Place: